Unbelievable
by Pwnguin
Summary: The Tooth Fairy and the Easter Bunny might as well be real, because the only thing more unbelievable than that is the fact that Chad Dylan Cooper actually has feelings. Chad/Sonny


**A/N: Wow. One second I'm doing my Geometry homework, the next, an idea for a Channy oneshot hits me. Unbelievable. Which is the exact word that gave me the idea.**

**Unbelievable**

**By Pwnguin**

_Sonny's POV_

There are tons of things that I don't believe in. Such as the Tooth Fairy. Never did, never will. I may work with a boy who was once part dolphin and a girl who was probably a pixie in a past life, but I will never believe in a little creature that leaves quarters in return for your smelly, bloody tooth.

I also never believed in the Easter Bunny. Who does, really? Apparently he leaves eggs around in the bushes and among the trees so children can collect them in hope for a treat inside. Really. Whoever made that up was obviously pretty bored with his life. Or her life. Who knows.

But the Tooth Fairy and the Easter Bunny must apparently be real, because the only thing that is more unbelievable than a rabbit that lays eggs, or a Tooth Tinkerbell is the fact that Chad Dylan Cooper actually has feelings.

Because apparently, Chad Dylan Cooper has feelings.

Can you say, "Unbelievable"?

When I first got to know Chad, I realized that there's only two things to know. One, he only cares about himself. Two, he hates So Random!. I'll bet if you opened him up, you'd find no heart. Just a blown up ego and a lot of guts. Maybe there's more ego than guts. Maybe he's about to explode because his ego won't fit inside his own body since it keeps growing and growing...

But ever since he saved me from the public humility of being my own fan, I'm scared that maybe I was wrong about him.

Then there was the "event".

I was just sitting in the set cafeteria poking at my ... chicken knuckles I think they were ... when Chad approached my table and took a seat.

Just like that. He didn't ask if he could sit, he didn't say a word. He just sat. The fact that he just came here and sat down annoyed me for some reason.

"What?" I asked, now that I think about it, I sort of seemed a little rude.

"What? Can't a guy come in and sit down next to his buddy, Sonny?" he smirked. His smile sent shivers through my blood. He called me his "buddy". I thought we were enemies.

"And can't a girl say 'What?' without being accused of ... something?" I shot back.

"Okay, fine," he said. "I'll get to the point then."

He paused. I waited.

"I want to ask you to go out for ice cream," he said plainly. He didn't look like he was joking. In fact, he had the blankest expression in the history of blank expressions.

Chad Dylan Cooper, the ego-maniac, my enemy, Mr. Conceited, was asking _me _out for _ice cream. _

Is this some kind of joke? Has Punk'd decided that Sonny Munroe was an eligible contestant to be duped so early in her career? Apparently. Because never in a million years could this happen.

But it's happening.

"You're kidding," I said. "This is a joke." I looked all around me, "Where are the hidden cameras? Where's Ashton?"

"For your information, Sonny, I banned Ashton Kutcher along with Zac Efron from this set. After all, we can't let our beautiful faces be ruined from a show as preposterous as Punk'd."

So I wasn't being Punk'd. Chad was actually asking me out.

Or maybe...

"So then you're punking me!" I accused. Then I stopped. Did Chad Dylan Cooper just call me _beautiful_?

Okay. Yeah. I'm dreaming. Time to wake up Sonny.

But nope. I wasn't dreaming. I even pinched myself so hard that I yelped out an, "Ow!"

He suddenly stood up, "What's wrong, are you okay?"

Why did he care? "Why do you care?!" I screamed.

He abruptly sat down, "Sorry. Just trying to help."

"Well, for your information, I don't need help from a guy like you," I said. I stuck out my tongue for emphasis.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny," he said. "Why must you be so immature? Musical Chairs, funny face gestures, being paranoid about everything. Have you ever thought about letting all that go and just take a chance for once? Particularly with someone gorgeous and handsome." With that, he coughed out a, "Me."

What a loser.

He started to get up, "Well, when you're ready Sonny, let me know. Because I'm waiting here for you." He winked and walked away.

Unbelievable. Even when he's being all hot and gorgeous, he still acts like an ego-maniac jerk.

Stupid actors. I don't care what you think, never in a million years will I ever consider a date for ice cream with Chad Dylan Cooper. He may seem like he cares, but I see behind is pretty-boy face. Behind his pretty-boy face is... is...

I actually don't know.

I may never say it out loud... but maybe... just maybe, Chad really does ... care?

... Okay. So he does care... So that makes him a Caring Jerk! Yeah, that's it. Chad Dylan Cooper is a Caring Jerk!

Call in the Easter Bunny. I want his autograph.

---

**A/N: Pretty simple. Not quite what I was going for... even though I wasn't sure what I was going for...**

**It seems like all my SWAC fics are connected somehow. Hmm..**

**Hey, if you like the story, PLEASE PLEASE review. I honestly don't care if you favorite it. I love reviews, because favorites don't tell me what you liked and didn't like about the story. If you want to favorite it, then review and favorite. Please? It's all I'm asking. It could be a one-worded review like, "Nice." Or "Cool." Or "Awesome." It takes two seconds, people. Two seconds. I know, I seem desperate, but The Adventures of Ego Boy has like 16 favorites and 6 reviews. It bugs me, okay?**

**Now that my rant is over... *points to review button***


End file.
